


Unending Romance

by baobeiminnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Immortality, M/M, My first serious fic, Past Lives, Smut, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive comments, Top Lee Minhyuk, just gonna go ahead and put that out there, mom are you proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobeiminnie/pseuds/baobeiminnie
Summary: In which Kihyun only wants to try on Minhyuk’s ring and as a result gets an immortal boyfriend.





	Unending Romance

Kihyun was never really big on jewelry. He didn’t hate it but he also didn’t mind being able to move freely without little metal pieces digging into his flesh.

 

However as much as Kihyun claimed a great disinterest in jewelry, he always found himself starring at Minhyuk’s ring.

 

Kihyun didn’t know why, but he always found himself entranced by the piece of jewelry. It was a gold band with a beautiful white moonstone embedded in the middle. It was a little dirty around the edges because Minhyuk never took it off but that didn’t take away from its attractiveness.

 

Kihyun always thought it was a beautiful ring even if it wasn’t very extravagant. But there was something unique about it. Once Kihyun had gone online to see if similar rings were available for purchase.

 

Unusually, he could find nothing like it. Among the thousands of sites selling moonstone rings, none quite matched Minhyuk’s. Kihyun didn’t think too much of it, he had other more important things to worry about rather than a ring his band mate always wore.

 

At least he continued to tell himself this even as he stared at the slightly older male from across the room. Minhyuk was speaking but Kihyun hadn’t heard a word. He could only focus on the older’s hand as he gestured enthusiastically with whatever he was rambling about. The ring had caught the light and Kihyun couldn’t help but notice its shine.

 

Why he couldn’t take his eyes off of it was a mystery even to him. Even the fact that Minhyuk wore it on his left ring finger was a topic of interest in Kihyun’s mind.

 

He shouldn’t be this concerned with his member’s choice in jewelry. Or his decision to wear it on his ring finger. Yet both thoughts often plagued his head at strange times in the night. That and a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something in him insisting that he’s seen that ring before. Somewhere. At some point in time.

 

But where?

 

Kihyun must have been way too deep in thought because suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. Startled he looked up to see Jooheon and Minhyuk looking at him with concern.

 

“Hyung are you alright? We’ve been calling your name for a while now.”

 

Kihyun took a minute to gather his thoughts and smile softly at the young rapper.

 

“No worries, I’m okay Jooheon.”

 

“You’ve been staring at me.” Minhyuk blatantly pointed out, causing a light pink to dust Kihyun’s cheeks, matching his hair.

 

The shorter shifted in his seat with an awkward smile before he stood up and shuffled to his room.

 

“Shut up I was not.” He called out over his shoulder. His hasty escape deprived him of the knowledge of Minhyuk watching him with an unreadable expression.

 

* * *

 

 

Showered and dressed for bed, Kihyun made his way from the bathroom to the shared bedroom. Cozy in his oversized sleep shirt and boxers, Kihyun tossed his towel in the hamper, already planning to get the laundry done tomorrow. His mind was set on climbing to his top bunk and knocking out for the night when Minhyuk blocked his path.

 

The older smiled a strange smile as he took his place in the doorway. Kihyun quirked up an eyebrow at him in an annoyed manner.

 

“Minhyuk, why?” He asked, too tired to even deliver a full question.

 

“Did you have a nice shower?”

 

Kihyun made a face. Why did he care? He never did in the past.

 

“I mean, yeah I guess. Why?”

 

The older simply shrugged.

 

“No reason.” He said, his smile falling as he watched the shorter shift his weight from leg to leg. He couldn’t even begin to stop himself from reaching out and cupping the shorter’s cheek.

 

Kihyun let out a noise of surprise at the sudden contact. He halfway expected Minhyuk to draw his hand back and hit him, but no. A gentle thumb stroked his cheek before the hand fell from his face to his shoulder. Minhyuk let out a sigh as he squeezed the smaller’s shoulder, the strange smile spreading on his face again.

 

“Hope you left some warm water for me.” And with that, Minhyuk brushed past Kihyun and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Completely confused, and a little bit uneasy, Kihyun finally reached the bedroom. Hyungwon was already in his bunk and dead to the world. Kihyun envied him for a quick second before he climbed into his own bunk. He could hear the shower running in the nearby bathroom and only faintly registered the increased speed of his heart at the fresh memory of Minhyuk’s hand on his cheek.

 

Kihyun shook his head in attempt to rid his head of such thoughts. Minhyuk was being weird as always. Whatever he was feeling right now was a result of his exhaustion from back to back schedules.

 

Kihyun decided that’s all there was to it as he pulled back his covers, ready to snuggle down into them. His movements however were halted when a familiar glint hit his eyes.

 

Peering over the edge of his bunk he saw it. Minhyuk’s ring. It sat innocently on the small nightstand between the two bunks. Murmuring a small “what” Kihyun leaned over to grab the ring.

 

Why would Minhyuk leave it here? His bunk is in the other room with Jooheon and Changkyun.

 

Kihyun looked the ring over as it sat in his small palm. It was definitely Minhyuk’s. He had watched it enough to recognize it easily.

 

The room was dim so Kihyun wasn’t sure of why it seemed to shine. There was barely any light to reflect and yet the ring seemed even brighter than it ever had been in the past.

 

Suddenly Kihyun was pushing the ring onto his own finger. It was fairly large, it’d have to be to fit Minhyuk, so Kihyun had no problem with getting it on his much smaller hand.

 

Holding his hand up, he wiggled his finger, admiring the white stone against his own pale skin. Up close it was beautiful. The gem twinkled and for a minute Kihyun swears he could hear its voice. His mind filled with memories that weren’t even his and suddenly he feels like there was a reason Minhyuk never offered for anyone else to wear this ring.

 

So caught up in his thoughts, he barely registered the sound of the bathroom door opening. When had the shower even stopped?

 

Immediately he moved to pull the ring off knowing Minhyuk will be in to retrieve it. It was at this point he realized something was wrong. The ring, which originally had slid on his finger no problem, was now stuck. Almost as if it shrunk in size and was now clinging to Kihyun’s small finger.

 

That didn’t stop Kihyun from nearly dislocating his finger trying to pull it off as footsteps neared the room.

 

The only other solution he could think of was to dive under the covers and play dead.

 

Right as the covers settled over him, the footsteps reached the room. Without a word they made their way to the nightstand.

 

Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut at the silence.

 

A minute passed.

 

“Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun wanted to yelp but instead chewed on his lower lip as he peeked out from under the covers.

 

“Yes?” He squeaked.

 

He didn’t understand why he felt as though he were in the wrong. All he did was try on someone else’s ring then got it stuck on his finger. Nothing big that warranted him hiding in his bed and yet here he was.

 

“Have you seen my ring?”

 

Should he lie? Another minute passed.

 

“Why yes I have seen it. It’s lovely, Minhyuk-ah.”

 

Kihyun could practically hear Minhyuk rolling his eyes at him.

 

“Come down here. I need to talk to you.”

 

Begrudgingly, Kihyun slipped from his warm cocoon and down the ladder, refusing to make eye contact with Minhyuk.

 

The older kept silent as he took Kihyun’s hand in his and examined the situation. Kihyun had expected an annoyed sigh and for Minhyuk to call him a fool.

 

What he didn’t expect was for Minhyuk to release a shaky breath before bringing the smaller’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.

 

“I knew it was you.”

 

Kihyun scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, looking up to finally face Minhyuk who was looking back at him fondly.

 

The older’s hand came up to cup Kihyun’s face again. The amount of pure love and affection he saw in the older’s eyes was overwhelming. No one had ever looked at him that way.

 

“Please tell me you remember.” Minhyuk practically pleaded. The grip on Kihyun’s hand had tightened and it had begun to hurt. Kihyun had no idea what Minhyuk was on about. All he knew was that there was a burning sensation on his finger that he couldn’t ignore.

 

Yelping out in pain, Kihyun snatched his hand from Minhyuk and watched as the stone turned an angry red. The smaller looked up with pleading eyes only to be met with sympathetic ones.

 

“Kihyun~” Minhyuk said gently.

 

“It hurts.” Kihyun whimpered, feeling the ring scar his flesh. “Why does it hurt?”

 

Minhyuk gathered the smaller’s trembling figure in his arms, cooing softly.

 

“I know, my love. But soon you’ll remember. My efforts won’t have been in vain.”

 

Kihyun was in too much pain to even try to understand what Minhyuk was saying. The burning sensation had spread rapidly to the rest of his body. He felt it the most in the back of his head. It was like someone was pouring lava on his brain.

 

It was too much for him to handle and suddenly his body went lax against Minhyuk.

 

“It’s okay.” The older whispered, standing there a minute to just hold Kihyun. The smaller’s eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed. Minhyuk knew this wasn’t going to be easy on him. The memory recovery process never was.

 

Minhyuk kissed Kihyun’s forehead softly. He was going to do it right this time.

 

“I’ve finally found you. This time I’m not letting you go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i shit you not this fic idea came to me when i tried on a ring that was too small for me and i couldn’t get it off for a good ten minutes


End file.
